


Sleep

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Joel was awake, again, lying wide eyed and staring at his dark ceiling, again. He was also cold, considering a very thrashy Puerto Rican beside him had stolen all the covers and wrapped them around him in a burrito style. Again. Joel groaned, and tried to coax the blankets out from under Ray, trying not to wake him at first. The sleep deprivation and annoyance set in and joel decided to awake the sleeping burrito man.

  
“Ray,” Joel hissed, “Ray wake the fuck up,” he said louder. Ray did not budge, insted just wrapped the blankets around him tighter. Joel rubbed his face in annoyance, remebering the sleeping pills Ray took before going to bed. He debated with himself for a few seconds if he should wake the younger boy until his temper caught up with him, and Joel grabbed the underside of the blankets, yanked, pushed Ray onto the floor and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. Feeling satisfied, Joel smirked silently until he heard Ray yell canonball and plop himself ontop of Joel, making the whole bed creak. Joel started to laugh wondering how the fuck at three o’clock in the morning Ray still managed to have a shit ton of energy, then decided that tomorrow he would joke with Ray on how he could have boundless energy at night, but could only edure a maximum of two rounds of sex before declaring he was tired, but today it was late, and both of them needed some sleep.


End file.
